


Missing You

by kayyleix



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How does one tag these?, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, Overprotective Frank, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayyleix/pseuds/kayyleix
Summary: Frank Castle is a man who leaves a lot. It is something that you never get used to, no matter how much you know it is necessary for Hell's Kitchen. The fact that he is out there, ridding the streets of criminals does nothing to quell the ache that arrives whenever Frank walks out the door.





	Missing You

The couch was always so comfortable, especially when Frank went away. The bed felt alien, though I’ve had it long before him. The empty space was haunting to me, the constant reminder that Frank favoured the right side, closer to the door where he could protect me. The reminder that he liked a single pillow, with his arm underneath. The reminder of how he felt when he was pressed up against me, what we used to do together.

So, yeah, the couch was the best place for me to be at the moment. The faint conversations of Rick and Morty faded as I drifted off to sleep. Tonight, like every night, I thought of Frank. Thought about what he was doing, if he was safe and when he was coming back. And I did hope he was coming back.

He would come back.

It had been about a fortnight since I last saw Frank. His kiss still lingered on my lips from when he left. Like always I made him promise he would come back to me, selfish I know, but I recalled when he smiled down at me, running his hands along my arms and muttering that if he didn’t have me to come home to, he’d be long gone.

Words like that are what kept me going in times like this. Times where I drive myself insane missing Frank. Though Matt was silently worried about the relationship, he always offered to listen to rants or give a hug. I’d like to think I was the compassionate influence behind that, through Stick’s tough regimes and tactics. When we were only kids we were paired together, trained together by Stick. though not through blood, Matt was every bit my brother as if he were.

Therefore it was to be expected, that he was protective over me. Especially when I announced that the notorious Punisher and I were a thing. A few lectures and heavy sighs later, he asked if I was happy. and I was. So happy. I’m sure that a couple of late nights, with Daredevil approaching the Punisher and having words, also helped ease Matt’s mind.

Anything Matt said now did nothing to ease mine though. 14 days with no contact was definitely a new record for Frank. No calls. No emails. No chocolates at my door with a simple note, from ‘F.C.’ he always made sure to check I’m alright. And it didn’t hurt to know he wasn’t dead in an alley.

With thoughts like these, it was hard to sleep, no matter how hard I tried. Frank wouldn’t want me to stress myself out like this, but stressing was a quality he wasn’t able to transform in me, despite how much he changed my life.

I didn’t think much of patching up the Punisher. He needed somewhere lowkey with no questions asked. And my shitty apartment that housed the sister of the infamous Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was the ideal location. He didn’t come often, normally when he had a particularly nasty cut or gunshot wound in his back, where he couldn’t reach. Or if there was simply too many for him to deal with himself.

I recall a time where Frank came over, through the window as he always did, and was busted up pretty bad. Stitch just above the eyebrow. Reset the collarbone. Enough bruises to last a lifetime.

When the last bruise had been iced and the first aid kit was back under the sink, I collapsed on the couch, next to him and just breathed. It had been a long week, and patching up this homicidal man had been the piece of normality that I craved.

“Tough week?” he murmured

How did he just know?

A glance to the side and small nod told him everything he needed to know.

Then he got up, definitively, and strolled over to the kitchen and re-emerged with two beers, passing one over to me and resuming his place on the couch. We sipped in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. The Punisher never really was one for talking.

“Thanks for the beer,”

“All the way from your fridge?” He laughed low and short. “No problem,”

Silence.

“It’s the very least I could do for you, doll,”

“Don’t say that. You don’t owe me a damn thing castle,”

“Frank,” he simply said

“Frank,” I repeated. It was the first time I had said his name since he began coming to me.

“I’m serious though, thank you,” he said.

I simply smiled in response, laying my head on his shoulder. It was new, for both of us. But the intimacy of saying his name... being this close. It was something I’d wanted after just our third meeting. that was it. It only took 3 about 2-hour meetings for me to fall for the Puni- Frank. For me to fall for Frank. 

He put his arm around me and rubbed circles on my upper arm. His thumb was calloused and rough. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I craned my neck up to look at him, Frank lazy smile on my face and Frank had a little smile back, understanding written all over his face.

I’m not sure who lent in first.

 

 

 

 

 

 

That’s a bald-faced lie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I did.

 

But then he leant in and our lips connected. And holy fuck. Frank Castle kissed And a man who had been starved. And in a way I guess he had been.

We parted and just stared. Stared in each other’s eyes and unlocked everything we needed. Being completely vulnerable and spontaneous.

And in the spirit of spontaneity, I rose from the couch, much to the confusion of Frank, and pulled my t-shirt over my head. I dumped it in Frank’s lap and smirked playfully before making my way to my bedroom. It only took a split second before frank clocked on and followed suit. He caught me at the threshold of my bedroom, bear-hugging me from behind.

“Gotcha,” he grunted in my ear, and I could feel his smirk on my cheek.

“Yes, you have,”

And I turned around against the wall of my bedroom and kissed him, hot and passionate. He tasted like cheap beer and want. It was magnificent. It promised everything and nothing. just enough to keep me wanting more. And boy did I want more.

We stumbled, as one unit, to my bed where we collapsed onto the mattress, not once parting.  
Nights like that with Frank were my favourite. Intimate, close and vulnerable. And what came after was us waking up together, entangled limbs, with him running his fingers through my hair. We both whispered praises and adorations that only we both could hear.

Intimate, close and vulnerable.

Where was he now for this?

I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew I was being awoken by sharp knocks on the window.

My first thought is that it was a murderer or a thief. But they don’t knock, do they?

Warmth spread through my body as hope fought its way into the empty space currently occupying my heart.

I scrambled to the window as the knocks became louder, more frantic. I cursed myself for locking the window to the fire escape and undid the latches with ease, squinting to see the figure in the twilight. It must’ve been about 3 am. I thrust the window up with more force than I ought to have and stepped back, while none other than Frank Castle stepped through.

More like leaped through. Damn near caught his foot and tripped but he didn’t, rushing into where I stood and kissed me.

I was mad, relieved and over the moon but all of this melted away when his lips touched mine. My heart was whole again. 

When we broke apart I didn’t even have time to process anything, didn’t have time to speak because Frank had already started.

“They- they said they knew who you were. said your whole fuckin’ name too. I was so damn scared. if they got to you- if they got to you I wouldn’t know what I’d do-“

I shushed Frank, running my hands up and down his neck.

“I’m here, okay. I’m here and I’m safe, even more so now that you’re here,” I cooed.

“They knew your goddamn name. and I don’t know what I’d do if they had- and I hadn’t told you-“

He paused then, glancing up and meeting my eyes, just searching. U didn’t say anything, but I kissed the palm of his hand that was running up and down my cheek as if ensuring I’m here. My eyes coaxed him on.

“If I hadn’t told you I missed you every day when I was away. every time I’m away. That wakin’ up with you is the best goddamn thing, baby,”

“That I love you,”

Frank Castle was never one to talk about his emotions. Didn’t much have the luxury throughout his life. This, this was big. And it was just about the most full your heart has ever been.

“Frank Castle I love you.”

Then he kissed me. Kissed me on my mouth. My neck. My stomach. He showed me just how much he loved me.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, this is my first uploaded fic. Every scenario I conjured of Frank leads back to one like this and trust me, I have spent ages thinking about him. I will forever be bitter about the cancellation of The Punisher and Daredevil. Before this turns into a rant, I just want to say any and all comments are appreciated. Much love!


End file.
